Broken
by Heachan
Summary: Has everything really been broke or is it all fixed? That's the real question. This is the continuation of 'The Date'.
1. Chapter one

Author's notes-This is a continuation of 'The Date' so if you haven't read that one GO BACK AND READ IT FIRST! No I am not yelling really. At least read the final chapter of that cause otherwise this won't make any sense. Thanks! 

Broken

He had never felt this bad before. All he wanted to do was to get back to bed. As much as he wanted to know what had just happened, he was too tired to care. Tohru just stared at him, confusion written all over her face. Why hadn't he transformed? Did it have something to do with him being sick? But that wouldn't prevent him from transforming; at least it never stopped him before.

Shigure was the first one to move. He walked over to Yuki and picked him up. He turned back to Kyo who was still too shocked to move.  
"Call Hatori." He ordered. Kyo came to reality.  
"What? But why do I"  
"Do it already." Shigure turned and headed upstairs. Kyo slumped back into the kitchen. Tohru got to her feet and hurried after Shigure.

Kyo placed the tray of soup down and went for the phone. Just as he was about to pick up the receiver, the phone rang. Curiously he answered it.  
"Hello"  
"I need to speak to Shigure." It was Hatori on the other end.  
"He just told me to call you." "Oh really?" He said in such a tone as though he already knew what was going on.  
"Yeah, that sissy rat's sick." He figured it was just a fluke that he hadn't transformed so what was the point of telling Hatori.  
"Has he transformed yet?" "No." Kyo wasn't expecting him to ask that.  
"Alright, I'll be over in awhile." He hung up.

Shigure came back into the kitchen as he got off the phone.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"He's coming. For some reason he seemed to already know what was going on." Kyo explained.  
"I wonder what happened with the pregnancy." Shigure thought out loud. "And why Yuki didn't transform"  
"Well I doubt it means anything's changed. I don't feel any different." Kyo hissed. Tohru came back into the kitchen to get the soup.  
"I don't know if that means anything." Shigure answered Kyo, Tohru looked over at them. Shigure walked her way and smiled at her.  
"There's only one way to find out if anything's changed." He stated and hugged her. After all the smoke cleared Shigure was sitting on the floor, transformed.  
"Oh, that's not fair." He pouted.  
"Stupid dog." Kyo muttered.  
"So what do you think it is then?" Tohru knelt down to him.  
"Well it could have just been a one time thing...or." "Or what?" She asked impatiently.  
"Nothing, it's probably just a fluke. No big deal. You should bring him his soup before it gets cold. She nodded and left the kitchen with the tray.

Shigure was about to go to his room when Kyo stopped him.  
"Hey." He turned, glaring in Shigure's direction.  
"Did you need something?" He asked.  
"Or what else? There's something you're not telling her." He stated.  
"Why are you always so suspicious? That's not healthy"  
"You're about to find out what unhealthy looks like, now tell me what's going on? You're not getting out of this one." Kyo clenched his fists. Shigure backed away and dropped his ears.  
"Can't I go change back first before you start threatening?" He asked. Kyo let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Hurry up." He grumbled.


	2. Chapter two

Author's notes-Well thanks for the reviews, even the scary ones.

There was a soft knock on the door. Kyo grudgingly went over to answer it. Hatori walked in without saying a word.  
"Hey, no hi or anything?" Kyo didn't like being ignored. Hatori turned and gave him a look.

"Hi, now where's Shigure?" He inquired.  
"In his room, I guess." Hatori hurried through the house with Kyo following. Shigure slid his door open and walked out.  
"That's gotta be a record. I didn't think you drove that fast." He joked. Hatori ignored the comment.  
"How's Yuki doing?" "He's not so great. Tohru is upstairs with him." Hatori headed for the stairs. Shigure was about to follow him when Kyo stopped him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He said in a low tone. He turned back.  
"Uh nowhere?" He asked.  
"Right. Now tell me what's going on." Shigure let out a long sigh and took a seat.

Kyo sat as well, crossing his arms. Shigure cleared his throat before speaking.  
"Yuki could be dying." He bluntly stated. Kyo stared in shock.  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
"Why are you so concerned? I thought you didn't care?" Shigure shot back. Kyo regained his composure.  
"You're right, I don't care about him." Shigure looked at him suspiciously. "But what makes you think he's dying.  
"Because his Aunt is having her baby two months early. And he didn't transform earlier. There are a lot of other factors involved here but those are the main ones"  
Kyo stood up angrily.  
"This is so stupid. He's always getting sick, so what's the big deal now?" He growled. Shigure still didn't get why he wasn't happy in some sense.  
"Hmm, and here I figured you would be relieved. I mean if he does die then you won't have to see him anymore"  
"Are you that dense? If he goes, then I'll never beat him. It's not right. I have to be the one that wins. It's not the same if he let some illness get the better of him."

"So you hate his guts but no one else can hurt him cause you want to. Does this make any sense at all"  
"You wouldn't understand." He replied and headed upstairs. 

Tohru glanced up as Hatori slide the door open and entered Yuki's room. She released Yuki's hand and stood up as he made his way over to the bed. Yuki squinted up as he came into view. He was still having a hard time breathing.  
"Tohru, could you leave for awhile?" He asked her. She nodded quietly and walked out, closing the door behind her. She sat down in the hallway outside the door. 'I hope Hatori can help him. I've never seen Yuki this bad before. This seems serious considering Shigure wanted Hatori here so quickly. And he's still helping with Yuki's aunt.' She pulled her legs up and placed her chin on her knees. The idea of Yuki being this sick made her feel horrible inside. There was nothing she could do to help. She glanced over to the stairs to see Kyo standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked up and stopped to see her staring his way. She looked upset.

He couldn't help but wonder if Shigure had told her anything. Hatori at least could be discrete. He walked over and slid down next to her. She leaned over onto his shoulder.  
"I'm worried." She admitted quietly.  
"You shouldn't worry about it. There's nothing anyone can do right now." He answered in a low tone. She nodded back. 

Shigure came up as well and glanced over at the two sitting on the floor. He arched an eyebrow then proceeded to Yuki's room. Yuki was leaning forward, in bed. Hatori was talking to him. He had a respirator that he had brought to help him breath better.  
"Why... is this...so.. bad?" Yuki asked between breaths. Hatori brought his stethoscope down around his neck. "There are a lot of factors here. I think we should move you over to my office." He suggested.  
"Does this.. have to do...with my aunt?" Yuki mentioned bluntly. Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances. Yuki caught it and let out an annoyed huff.  
"Could you two...for once..stop being so secretive"  
"All we have are assumptions. It doesn't mean anything." Hatori told him. Yuki was too tired to argue with them.

"So..when are we leaving?" He was starting to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. Hatori changed the setting on the respirator.  
"Possibly tomorrow. Depending on how things go tonight. If nothing's improves by then, that's when we'll go." Yuki shook his head and gasped hard.  
"It's not...getting any better." He started trembling. "Why haven't I...?" "You shouldn't talk so much for now. Take it easy." Hatori warned him. "Yes you should just sleep for now." Shigure agreed. That was advice only he could give considering how much he liked to sleep. Yuki let out one more annoyed huff before settling back down to go to bed. 


	3. Chapter three

The night seemed to drag on forever. Shigure ended up going back to his room to sleep while Hatori stayed with Yuki all night. Tohru and Kyo accidentally fell asleep out in the hallway. Nothing really changed as far as Yuki's health. He had a couple of bad spells but Hatori got it under control. He stepped out into the hallway to see the two high schoolers still asleep. Kyo turned his head to the opposite side of Tohru and fell over. He sat up, scratching his head. He glanced up to see Hatori's surprised look.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded.  
"Have a nice night?" Hatori asked sarcastically. Kyo wasn't sure what he was talking about until he noticed Tohru still sleeping next to him. He shook his shoulder, waking her up. She looked up at Hatori.  
"How's Yuki?" Was the first thing she asked him.  
"He hasn't gotten much better. I'm taking him to my office today. The best thing for you to do is just go to school and get your mind off all of this." He suggested. Tohru looked down and let out a quiet sigh.

Kyo stood up and headed to his room. Tohru went downstairs to get breakfast ready. Shortly after she got down there Kyo came down in his school uniform. For the first time, Tohru noticed that she was still in her clothes from last night. Shigure stumbled out in a mess. He let out a yawn.  
"Oh that's attractive." Kyo muttered as he went into the fridge for some milk. "Breakfast will be ready in a while." Tohru announced. Shigure gave her a smile in response. Hatori walked in as well. Compared to Shigure, he looked pretty together. Even with the fact that he had been up all night with Yuki.

Once Tohru had breakfast done she headed upstairs to bring Yuki some food. Once Shigure was more coherent he turned to Hatori.  
"So do you need me to help you with Yuki later?" "If you want to come along, I don't care." Was the response.  
"I'll go too. Besides I don't have anything else to do today." He remarked. Kyo and Hatori both gave him a look. "Oh really?" Kyo muttered under his breath.  
"Are you sure your editor would agree with that?" Hatori mentioned.  
"She'll be fine, don't worry"  
"I'm glad I'm not the one who has to face her." Hatori took a sip of his tea. 

Once Tohru and Kyo headed off to school, Shigure and Hatori went back to Yuki's room. He wasn't any better.  
"Are you ready to go?" Hatori asked him. The three of them headed down the stairs. A couple of stairs to the bottom, Yuki's legs went out from under him. Hatori moved fast and kept him from falling the rest of the way.  
"He's getting worse. We need to hurry." He informed Shigure. He nodded back and took Yuki from him. They got to the car and Shigure placed Yuki in the front seat. He was still awake but wouldn't be for much longer. Hatori started up the engine.

Despite her efforts, Tohru couldn't concentrate on her school work. She wanted to know what was going on back home. She glanced over at Kyo. Even he seemed to be distracted. He was staring out the window at nothing in particular. The bell rang for lunch. At least the day was half over. Uo walked over to Tohru but she wasn't paying attention. "Hello, Tohru? Are you in there?" She asked her. She smiled up at her.  
"Oh yeah sorry, I was thinking too hard"  
"Well apparently you're not the only one." Uo noticed Kyo not moving from his seat. "And here I thought he never was serious." She joked. She walked over and slapped him over the head. His face hit the desk top. He stood up right away to face her.  
"What kind of crap are you trying to pull?" He hollered at her.  
"Nothing, just wondered if I could slap the orange off your head." She explained. He growled and turned away from her.  
"Just leave me alone." He snapped as he stalked off.  
"Well that was interesting." Hana mentioned as Tohru and she got over to Uo. "He didn't bother fighting much with you this time did he"  
"Yeah, weird. And the prince isn't here either. So what's going on?" Uo turned to Tohru. She wasn't sure what to say.  
"Oh well, um...Yuki is at home. He's sick." She explained.  
"Really? I don't think he's ever missed a day." Uo pointed out. "Yes, I find that very strange." Hana commented. Tohru just laughed quietly.  
"Well everyone gets sick." She told them. Uo ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh.  
"Hey I'm starved. Let's eat." She decided.

Hatori closed the door to the room Yuki was in and walked over to Shigure. He was standing by the window, smoking. He turned as Hatori came closer.  
"So is everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yes for now. I gave him a steroid shot and he's doing a breathing treatment. That's all I can do for now. I don't know if anything will change for now. This is a pretty serious episode for him." He answered.  
"So if you're here..." Shigure started.  
"I have a nurse handling my other case. I'm expecting her here in awhile." Shigure gave him a look.  
"So you have a new nurse? When did this happen?" "I've needed some help for a couple of weeks now. Everyone's been having problems it seems. I don't know if it has to do with the time of year or what." He explained.  
"Who else has been sick"  
"Not so much sick. Fainting spells, headaches, someone passed out. A couple of bad stomach cramps. But it comes and goes. Usually it only lasted a couple of hours." "Who's been sick so far?" 

"Hastuharu, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa. No one's had a problem since then except for Yuki." Shigure finished his cigarette.  
"So do you have any idea what's going on?" Hatori heard the outer door open behind him.  
"No I really don't. Also, my nurse doesn't know anything yet so keep it quiet." Just as he finished his statement a pretty blond walked in.  
"Hey, the baby is doing great. How's everything here?" She asked then stopped when she saw Shigure there.  
"On, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." She apologized.  
"Don't worry about it, this is Shigure. Shigure this is Ryana." He introduced them. She bowed quietly. "It's nice to meet you." Shigure nodded back to her.  
"If you don't mind I had some mail I was hoping you could take out for me." Hatori mentioned, grabbing the small pile of mail off his desk. Once she was gone he turned back to Shigure. He was giving him a funny look. "What?" "You never said she was cute? And everyone thinks I'm soo bad." He laughed. Hatori just let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I'm going to see how Yuki's doing. I'm sure your editor is going crazy by now." He said, hinting at Shigure heading home. 


	4. Chapter four

The bell rang loudly, indicating that the day was half over. Tohru let out a sigh, just wanting the day to end. She didn't even noticed Hana and Uo coming up to her desk with their lunches in hand. Uo waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Anyone in there?" She asked her. She smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Oh sorry, guess I'm just thinking too much lately." She stated, scratching her head.  
"Well apparently you're not the only one thinking." She observed glancing over at Kyo. He was still sitting at his desk, staring out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. "But then again it's a first time thing for him." She added, walking over and hitting him over the head with her lunch box. He stood up immediately and got in her face.  
"What was that for?" He demanded, clenching his fists at his sides.  
"Just making sure you don't blow a fuse or something up there." She poked him in the forehead, causing him to back up. He just turned away and stormed out. Tohru and Hana walked over to Uo who was still standing there in shock.  
"Mmm, he didn't bother arguing much with you now did he?" Hana pointed out. "Yeah, that was weird for him." Uo agreed.  
"And I noticed the Prince isn't here either." Hana added. Tohru was hoping they wouldn't noticed that. She turned trying to think of what to say.  
"Oh well...um...Yuki isn't feeling very well. So he decided to stay home today." She admitted.

"That has to have broken his record or something. I don't remember the last time he missed a day." Uo stated. Tohru was afraid she would notice the fact that Yuki had a pretty Impeccable record. What would they think if he didn't show up for a couple of days. She was really getting worried about him. All she wanted was to get home and for Shigure to give her some good news. "Oh well, guess he's just not as perfect as everyone around here thinks he is. Let's eat." Uo mentioned getting a nod from Hana.  
"Okay." Tohru's worried thoughts went to the back of her mind for the time being.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on but finally the last bell rang for the day and everyone was dismissed. Kyo and she started to walk out when she noticed Haru and Momiji. Even though they all went to the same school, she really never got to see them.  
"Hey, Tohru!" Momiji greeted her cheerfully. She couldn't help but smile back.  
"So Hatori told us about Yuki, have you heard anything yet today?" Haru asked her. She shook her head.  
"No, Shigure was going with them today, but we don't know anything yet." Kyo didn't seem to care about the conversation so he distanced himself from them until they were finished.  
"Well we could always go over to Hatori's office and see how he's doing." Haru suggested.  
"Would you mind taking me?" Tohru asked him.  
"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Although I doubt Kyo or Momiji would want to come though"  
Tohru turned back to Kyo who seemed completely indifferent to the situation.  
"Yeah, I really want to go see how things are." She told him. "Kyo, you can head home, I'm going with Haru." Kyo just shrugged and headed down the road. Tohru followed Hatsuharu and Momiji.

Kyo got home and took his shoes off. Shigure poked his head out to see him coming his way.  
"Where's Tohru?" He asked.  
"She went with Haru to go see that sissy rat. I'm not sure when she'll be home"  
"Oh that's sad, guess this house will have to go a couple more hours without our sweet Tohru." Shigure claimed in his usual ridiculous tone.  
"Would it kill you to keep your senseless talk to yourself?" Kyo growled back.  
"Mmm, maybe it would. Why does it bother you?" "What do you think." With that he disappeared back into the hallway.

When Tohru and Haru got to Hatori's office, he was nowhere to be found. They decided to sit down and wait for him. After a couple of minutes, he came out of one of the rooms.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were here. Were you waiting long?" He inquired, placing some papers on his desk.  
"Not really, is Yuki doing any better?" Haru brought up. Hatori let out a short sigh which caused Tohru to become even more concerned.  
"He's better but not much of an improvement. However I think he can go home tomorrow. As long as he agrees to stay in bed and not do much. And Kyo isn't allowed to bother him either." He explained more to Tohru since she would be the one there, keeping the peace.

"Is okay if we see him?" Tohru asked. Hatori nodded and led the way.  
"But not for long. I want him to get some rest." He added as they walked into the room. Yuki looked over from the bed. "You have some company." Hatori announced as Tohru came into view.  
"Miss Honda?" Yuki sat up quickly, surprised to see her there. Haru just shook his head at his response. Hatori shut the door and went back to his work.  
"So how are you feeling?" She asked pulling a chair over and sitting down. "Better. So how was school"  
"It was okay, a couple of people asked where you were"  
"Oh well, should have known some people would notice." He sighed and leaned back on the pillow. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble"  
"No, it's not your fault. You can't help it if you're not feeling well." She had noticed how pale he was, more so then normal. And even though Hatori said he was doing better, she had a hard time telling.  
"You'd be better off missing a couple days of school. It's better then accidentally transforming." Haru mentioned. Yuki nodded slowly unsure of what to say to that. It was still unclear as to why he hadn't transformed earlier. He had had several hours in this room to himself. He couldn't help but think about it.

They all heard the door on the other room open. After a couple of minutes, Hatori entered.  
"I hate to make this visit so short but we need to get going. I can drive you home, Tohru." He told them. His nurse was out in the hallway. She looked like she had been crying and was still holding back tears. Hatori told her to stay with Yuki as they went to the door. She nodded and went over to the bedside.  
"So what's going on?" Yuki asked her. She wasn't very good at keeping secrets. That much he had learned from being around her.  
"Your new cousin, the newest member of the family, just died suddenly. I don't understand what happened. He was doing so well up till now. It was so sad and his mother seemed to be afraid to hold him." She started tearing up again. 


	5. Chapter five

Author's notes-Oh okay I see how it is... My laptop dies with the next chapter on it so I panic and think it would be cruel not to post the chapter soon so I practically kill myself trying to get it on here. And do I get any reviews for all my hard work? Do I? No not one. What's the deal::sweatdrop: Oh well here's the next one, please review. The death of my laptop shouldn't be in vain afterall.

"So do you need to go somewhere once you drop me off?" Tohru asked Hatori on the way home.  
"I don't know if there is anything I can do. However I really need to stop somewhere first on the way to Shigure's. It shouldn't take long." He told her.  
"Oh okay." She turned and glanced out the window. It was starting to get dark outside. They made a stop at one house that was about ten minutes away from Shigure's house. Hatori opened his door but before leaving turned to Tohru.  
"I shouldn't be that long. Just stay here for now." He instructed her and got out. She stayed put, watching Hatori go to the door. He entered with no one answering the door as though they knew he was already coming. He wasn't in there long though, just as he said. He got back into the car and didn't say a word. Something even seemed to be bothering him but she wasn't about to ask.

The whole way home, neither one of them said anything. They got in the door and Tohru announced their arrival. Kyo came around the corner and noticed Hatori coming in behind her.  
"So what's he doing here?" He mentioned pointing at him.  
"Oh well he drove me home." Just then Shigure slumped around the corner causing Tohru to jump. She wasn't expecting him to be right there.  
"Yeah, Tohru's home. Now we can have dinner." He said in a low tone. Kyo turned to him.  
"Are you insane, you just ate about thirty minutes ago." He said.  
"That was nothing, besides, Tohru's cooking is the best. I'm starving to death." He explained.  
"You've never starved a day in your life." Kyo added heading into the kitchen.  
"Well since you're here..." Tohru started, looking back at Hatori. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I mean you've been working so hard, taking care of Yuki and all." Hatori gave her a small grin and nodded.  
"Yes, I can stay for awhile. Since Ryana is watching Yuki for now." He agreed. Tohru smiled and went to start dinner. Shigure and Hatori went into the living room to sit. Shigure closed the door leading into the kitchen.  
"So what took so long anyway?" Shigure asked once he was sure the other two couldn't hear them.  
"She asked me to erase her memory...it didn't work the first time though." He said, rubbing his tired eyes.  
"Why would she want that anyway?" "The baby didn't make it. Something went wrong. I wasn't there to find out but he was cursed. There's no mistake about it now"  
"That doesn't make any sense though"  
"Don't you think I know that. I didn't even find out what Zodiac animal he was." Shigure brought his hand up to his head and let out a sigh.

"I think this is more then we can even grasp. Does Akito know about any of this"  
"I haven't had the chance to tell him yet." Hatori admitted.

"Kyo? What are you doing over there?" Tohru asked him as he leaned towards the closed door leading into the living room.  
"It's nothing. Did you need any help?" He offered as he walked over to her.  
"No, I'm almost done." She told him. "But you can get the plates." They both went to the door and opened it. Shigure's face lit up as Tohru brought in the food. He sniffed the air and smiled more.  
"It's the best smell in the world." He was practically drooling.  
"Stop being so ridiculous and start acting more like an adult." Kyo hissed back.  
"How you manage to go from being so serious to how you normally are is beyond me." Hatori added. They all ate quickly and silently. Shigure was too focused on eating while Hatori obviously had too much on his mind. Kyo glanced over at Tohru, who had no clue what was going on. After everyone was finished she cleared the table as the other three just stayed where they were.

"Being full is the best feeling." Shigure smiled. The other two just ignored him. He glanced around the room and noted something strange. "Yah know, when Yuki isn't here, it's too quiet around here. There's no arguing or anything like that. Guess I'm not use to it." He stood up and stretched.  
"Yeah so what, you'd think it was too quiet for you. No one's here the whole day after all." Kyo said, continuing to slouch in his seat. "I don't care if that rat ever gets back." Hatori just kept to himself. He looked over at Shigure. He shook his head slightly and turned to leave the room.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh no, nothing. It's been a long day. I'm just tired." He grinned and walked out quickly. Unfortunately, Hatori had already noticed how pale he suddenly looked.

Tohru came into the room with some tea. She looked around the room.  
"Where's Shigure?" She set the tray down,  
"I don't think he's feeling well." Hatori stated as though it was nothing surprising.  
"Oh no, what's wrong? Was it something in the food? Maybe I made him wait too long to eat. I made Shigure sick? This is horrible." She started to panic.  
'Where does she get these crazy ideas?' Kyo wondered trying not to look frustrated.  
"No it has nothing to do with your cooking. If it was that, all of us would be sick. He'll be okay I'm sure." "Please go check on him?" She asked still concerned. Hatori agreed and left the room.  
"Yah know you shouldn't get so worked up about these things. That dog doesn't get sick so much. If you can't do anything anyway, what good is it to worry so much?" Kyo told her.  
"I know but I can't help but worry. And besides I would think that people feel somewhat better knowing someone else is thinking about them when they are not feeling well." She brought up. "Whenever I was sick and mom took care of me it was always made me feel good knowing she was concerned. Wouldn't you if someone was soo worried for your safety or your health?" She asked him. He looked down, not sure what to say back. No one had ever been concerned for him like what she was saying. He let out a huff and stood up.  
"That or the person feels like they are becoming a burden on you because it's putting your priorities on hold. Anyway, let's go see what's going on." He suggested, ending the conversation. Tohru followed him out. They met up with Hatori out in the hallway in front of Shigure's door.  
"I think he'll feel better tomorrow. I need to get going though." He told them. Tohru didn't seem so upset anymore once he said that. "I'll come by in the morning. There's nothing I can do for right now." "Do you think he'd like some tea?" Tohru asked him.  
"I think that would be a good idea." Hatori answered and went to leave. Once Kyo knew Tohru was out of ear shot he turned to Hatori.  
"I don't know all the details but I know something big is going on here. How long are the two of you going to keep secrets from the rest of us?" He demanded. Hatori opened the door to go outside but turned back to Kyo.  
"We don't even know everything but even if we did, you should know your place. This doesn't concern you right now"  
"Just because none of you think I'm part of this, doesn't mean anything. I'm cursed too, in case you forgot." Kyo snapped.  
"Nothing has changed, so don't get your hopes too high." Hatori warned him, ending his side of the conversation.  
"I don't."


	6. Chapter six

Tohru got up before the others to make breakfast the next morning. The house was quieter then normal. The silence was only a reminder of how strange things had become. Yuki was still gone and she didn't know who Shigure was doing. As she got a disk down from the cabinet she glanced out the window to see dark clouds hanging overhead. It made her heart sink even more.

'Oh mom,what's going to happen? Why is everyone getting sick lately? Isn't there anything I can do to help?' She turned towards the door to see Kyo standing there. All her thoughts went out of her head.  
"Kyo?" He headed over to the fridge. "Are you hungry"  
"I guess." He answered quietly looking around the room. "So Shigure isn't up yet. Although I guess that shouldn't really surprise me"  
"No, not yet. I hope he's up before we leave. I want to see how he's doing before we go." Kyo just shrugged and continued to search through the fridge. 

Despite her hopes though, Shigure wasn't at breakfast. Maybe while they were at school, Hatori would stop by to see how he was doing. She followed Kyo out the door.

There was a knock on Hatori's office door. He got up to answer it. Kagura was standing there with a very determined look on her face. He stepped to the side to let her in.  
"Did you need something?" He inquired.  
"What's going on around here? Why is everyone getting sick?" She demanded. He was surprised she was being so bold with him.  
"I still don't know what's going on. So there is no reason to get all worried. It's not like you've gotten sick yet"  
"Who said I was worried about that. I don't want Kyo getting sick either." She exclaimed. Hatori let out a low sigh.  
"How did you find anything out anyway. We were trying to keep it secret." Although he really thought Shigure might have said something.  
"I found out when Haru got sick and then Yuki. Actually the whole main house knows about Yuki." She told him. He arched an eyebrow.  
"Well in any case, I have work to do. Like I said we still don't know anything so there's no reason to be concerned." He added.

"If you say so, but there is alot of talk going around." She stated and went to the door. He had really hoped that this whole thing wouldn't cause so much talk. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Ryana came in.  
"Oh I thought you were going to take your cousin home." She mentioned.  
"Yes, I'm going. I also should see how Shigure's doing." He answered standing up. He rubbed his forehead lightly. Maybe he stood up too fast but for some reason his head was hurting. Although he had also been working too much lately. He ignored it and went into Yuki's room.  
"Are you ready to head home?" He asked. Yuki nodded immediately.  
"I just want things back to normal. Let's go"  
"You're still staying home though. I don't want you going to school until we are sure you won't transform"  
"So you still don't know why I didn't the other day." Yuki asked back. "No, I think it was a one time thing. So I wouldn't worry about it." Hatori said as they got to the door.

Shigure woke up about one in the afternoon to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He stumbled out of his room and wondered to the door.  
"Shigure, you didn't answer the phone so I came over." His editor said.  
"Oh, I was sleeping. Sorry." He answered still tired. He let out a long yawn.  
"WHAT! You've been sleeping when you have a dead line." She grabbed him by the collar and shook him senseless. "Why do you do this to me? Why. If you would only get your work done early then I wouldn't have to be so stressed out all the time. When are you going to start..." Before she could finish her sentence she had pulled too hard on his robe. He lost his balance and before he even knew what was happening he fell forward towards her.

He didn't even have a chance to panic as he landed hard on top of her. She hit her head and let out a small cough. Shigure sat up quickly looking around for a place to hide.  
"Ugh...Shigure. That hurt." She muttered from the ground. He glanced down to see he hadn't transformed.  
"What but that doesn't make any sense." He stated. His editor sat up rubbing the back of her head.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked him.  
"Nothing at all. Really I'm fine." He smiled and stood up.  
"Then you can help me up and get to work." She growled.  
"Sure thing but I'll do it later." He told her and hurried inside, closing the door behind him.  
"Shigure! Get back here now!" She yelled but he still ignored her. He got to the kitchen and picked up the phone to call Hatori. He had been lucky considering that he had known his editor for a long time and this was the first time anything like this happened and he didn't transform. There was no answer on the other side of the line and he hung up.  
"Where did he go?" He thought out loud. First Yuki and now this. Did they manage to break the curse without knowing it? 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes- Gomen Nasai! Sorry to everyone who was reading this, cause I moved into my own place and it took forever for the phone company to set up my phone. So I will post two chapters this time since everyone has been so patient. So here's chapter seven, enjoy and review.

The house was surprisingly quiet when Hatori drove up along with Yuki. Maybe it was possible that no one was home yet. The two of them got out of the car and headed to the front door. There was a constant laughing coming from inside. Hatori slid the door open and hurried in. Shigure was in the living room, sitting on the floor, laughing as though he had lost his mind. Yuki followed Hatori in.  
"So this is what happens when I leave?" He stated. Shigure eventually gained some composure. He explained to both of them what had just transpired with his editor.  
"And that's why your sitting here laughing. It would serve you right if you passed out from exhaustion." Yuki commented and let out a small cough.  
"But you have to admit it's pretty funny." Shigure remarked. Yuki still didn't see the humor.  
"I'll be in my room." He turned and left the room.

Once he was gone Hatori took a seat across from Shigure, who was still trying not to laugh too much.  
"So do you really think this has something to do with breaking the curse?" "What else would it be? Everything has been so off lately. Nothing making any sense"  
"That is true, even Akito has been doing better. Completely the opposite." Shigure was surprised to hear about Akito. This was the first Hatori had mentioned it to him. "However I still don't want to assume anything. You and Yuki are the only two that have not transformed when you should have"  
"You're always the optimist, Hari." He ignored Shigure's comment. "Well I have some work I've been putting off." And with that he left.

Even though school was suppose to keep her preoccupied from what was going on at home, all Tohru could think of was how soon could she leave. By the day still continued to go by slowly. For some reason she felt sick to her stomach today. She didn't notice anything odd until right before lunch. She didn't even feel like eating. Outside, dark clouds were looming overhead, threatening to make everyone's day bad. Although it didn't seem to be bothering Kyo too much. She glanced over at his desk, where Uo was busting his chops as always. He was arguing back just as much.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was a little more quiet today. The weather still wasn't that bad yet though. She continued to space out, thinking of all that had happened lately and wondering if Yuki would be able to come home soon. Before she realized it, lunch was almost over. She felt someone push on the side of her head. She turned to see Kyo standing there with his fist still out in front of her face.  
"Hey you still in there?" He asked. She stood up quickly, completely snapping out of it.  
"Um, yes. Sorry, I guess I was just thinking too hard"  
"You don't have to appolegize, I was just wondering." He glance down at her desk and noticed her un eaten lunch.  
"Why aren't you eating?" He brought up in a low tone.  
"Oh that, well I just don't feel like it, that's all"  
"You're not getting sick too? That sissy rat boy better not have been contagious." He complained.  
"No, it's not that, really. I'll be fine. But now that I think about it, are you okay?" Her question caught him off guard. "Well it's just that the weather and all, I'm surprised that you're doing this well." She told him.  
"It's not raining yet. And how do you know I'm not pretending to be okay just cause we're at school?" Before she had a chance to answer the bell rang. Kyo turned and headed for his desk. As he moved away, Tohru caught a smell of something that almost made her fall backwards. She had smelt it before and knew exactly what it was.

By the time Hatori got back to his office, he wasn't in the mood to do any work. All he wanted to do was go lay down. His head was splitting and he was tired, more so then normal. As he entered, Ryana looked up and smiled.  
"You have someone here to see you." She announced to him. He wanted to tell them to go away. "He said to tell you Akito is here." She added, getting his attention more. He just nodded and walked in. Akito was sitting on his desk with a wide grin on his face.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Hatori mentioned, taking a seat in his chair. he noted that Akito looked much better then he had in a long time. "Well I have been hearing alot of rumors lately and wanted to talk to you."

So many thoughts now flew through her mind as she sat there. Everyone were taking their seats as the teacher started the next class.

Was Kyo going to transform? But he had his beads, she could see them from here. Had he even noticed it? How was this even possible. There was no reason for it. But that smell. It was getting stronger, she knew it was. Maybe that had been what made her stomach bother her so much. Now other students started noticing the stench and Kyo also caught on. He glanced back at her with this scared look in his eyes. There was so much fear, the thought of transforming into his true form right here, was a pretty terrifying thought.

"So that's all that has happened up to this point. I am not sure what it means." Hatori informed Akito. He sat there and thought about all the facts.  
"And the cat hasn't had any problems yet?" He asked. Hatori didn't see the point of the question but answered anyway.  
"No, nothings changed with him. Why?" "Good, if anything does, I don't want you getting involved." Akito said maliciously.  
"I don't understand what you mean." "If he gets sick like the others, I don't want you helping...at all. Do you understand now."

The teacher paused and turned from the chalk board. The class all wondered what the sudden pause was in the lesson. The teacher sniffed the air and mused.  
"What is that smell? It's horrible." Everyone was now looking around the room.  
"Maybe something died in here, yah know like a bug or something." One student suggested. Kyo slouched down in his chair trying to think of some way out of this. More and more suggestions and comments continued to go around the room. He couldn't take it anymore and stood up abruptly. Tohru couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do.


	8. Chapter eight

Tohru's breath caught in her throat as Kyo got to his feet. The teacher turned to see him standing there.  
"Excuse me, did you need something?" By now even Uo and Hana were curious.  
"I feel sick, I think I need to go to the nurses office." He explained. He could hear Uo behind him trying to hold in her laughter but ignored it as much as possible. The teacher dismissed him and decided it would be best to open some windows.  
"Some bad smell and Orange Top gets all nauseas." She grinned his way. He turned back to her and she was expecting some angry remark. But he didn't say anything. He just glared her way, sending chills up her spine. She had never seen that look before and it left her speechless. He turned and walked out the door.  
"What was that all about? Weird huh?" Uo leaned over to Hana.  
"Something is very wrong." She stated, confusing Uo even more.  
"What are you talking about"  
"He's not normal, or like he usual is. I don't know how to explain it. The signals are all messed up." She added. Tohru could hear what she was saying and it only made her heart sink more. She knew for a fact that he didn't go to the nurses station. He wouldn't do that. Hopefully he would just go home from here. She could only hope he made it there without any problems on the way.

Kyo ran the whole way home. He couldn't get away from it, that smell. What was happening? Where the beads not working anymore? The rain started coming down hard now. It made his head hurt and he had to slow down. He was out of breath and leaned against a tree. He looked down and could see the house from where he stopped. If the curse was taking a turn for the worse then he couldn't go back there. It wasn't fair to Tohru. She could stand to see him in his true form sure, but what if he stayed like that? The very idea made him feel ill. One thing was certain, he couldn't go back there now. Not until he knew what was happening.

Somewhere in all of this it was Yuki's fault. He was the first one to not transform and if he hadn't thrown everything out of whack then this wouldn't be happening. It wouldn't be so bad if the same happened to him but that was not the case. He slowly pushed off the tree. First thing was first, he was going to end this today. He was going to end this fight with Yuki once and for all, using whatever means necessary.

He forced his legs to move, running towards the house and getting up to the second level with no problems. He slipped maybe once or twice on the roof but made it to his window. Once he was inside he changed out of his wet uniform. Just as he was going to leave again, he stopped. His skin was burning. He couldn't move from the pain. He fell forward, trying hard not to make any sound. He didn't want Shigure to hear him. He clenched his jaw and waiting for the waves of pain to pass. He was too weak for this. How was he suppose to go through with his plan like this? If he was going to transform, why wouldn't he just hurry up and do it. What was the hold up? Eventually he passed out, completely collapsing on the floor.

Tohru waited in the locker room, impatiently. She tried to preoccupy her mind by thinking of anything, not matter how small and insignificant it might have been. She couldn't imagine what happened earlier and it was driving her crazy, no matter how much she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She glanced up as Haru managed to get the one locker open. He looked inside it and finally turned back to her. She stared at him, hoping for some news. He shook his head sadly and gave her a shrug. He handed her Kyo's backpack.  
"Sorry, that's all that was in there of his. He must have taken his shoes and left." She nodded, showing that she had heard him but her expression said otherwise.

He walked with her to the entrance where they found Momiji talking to Kagura. None of them were expecting her to be there, although she did get out of school before they did.  
"Of all the bad times to come around, she had to pick today. I'd hate to see how she reacts when she hears the news." Haru mentioned to Tohru. The idea of telling her made her feel bad. She knew she would be upset. She really hoped he had made it home.

As they reached the other two, Kagura noticed that Tohru had Kyo's backpack. She smiled anyway and waved at them.  
"Hey, I was hoping to run into you. Is Kyo here?" She asked. Before Tohru could say anything, Hatsuharu stepped in.  
"He went home early." He told her. She gave him a look.  
"And he forgot his bag? That's kinda weird. Is he sick?" She asked back.  
"Do you want to come over? It would be nice if you could visit." Tohru offered. Kagura quickly nodded. Tohru opened her umbrella and held it over Kagura's head as well as her own.  
"Guess we'll see you tomorrow." She said to Haru and Momiji as they walked away. As they turned to first corner Kagura turned to her.  
"I'll take his bag, if that's alright." She said. Tohru handed it to her without question. They didn't say much the rest of the way home.

Yuki came down from his room and took a seat with Shigure in the living room.  
"Shouldn't they be home by now?" He asked in a low tone.  
"They'll be home in a little while. Don't forget it's raining so they might take longer then usual." Shigure told him. "But until they get here, you should read this. It's the first chapter of my next novel and I wanted to know what you thought." Yuki gave him a look that said he wasn't going to read anything.  
"What would make you even think I would want to read that garbage"  
"You're always so mean. And here I wanted to get your opinion"  
"You don't want my opinion. Trust me." He remarked. Before Shigure could continue the conversation, they both heard the front door open. Yuki felt relieved that he wouldn't be subjected to any of Shigure's work. Kagura and Tohru walked into the living room.

"Hey, we're home. Oh Yuki, your here too. Does that mean you're feeling better?" Tohru asked him.  
"Yes I'm much better now, thank you. I hope I haven't caused you any problems at school." He answered. She shook her head back with a smile. Shigure looked behind here and arched an eyebrow.  
"So if Kagura's here, where's Kyo? Didn't he come home with you?" He inquired. Despite her happiness at seeing Yuki doing better, Tohru was pulled back to reality.  
"He left early cause he wasn't feeling well. I thought he came back here." "I haven't seen him at all." Shigure stated as he stood up and stretched. Kagura went from calm to worried quickly.

"Where could he have gone then"  
"Just cause I haven't seen him doesn't mean a thing considering I've been in here most of the day. Let's first go check his room before we start jumping to conclusions." He didn't want Kagura ripping the house apart in search of him. The two girls agreed and followed him upstairs. They got to Kyo's door and Shigure pushed it open. Kyo was still in the same place he had landed earlier, still sleeping.

"There, you see, he's right there. I don't see what the big deal was, ha can take care of himself." He moved out of the doorway so they could see and headed back down stairs. Kagura let out the breath she had been holding and walked into the room. She sat down next to Kyo, just looking at him. Before Tohru even knew where it came from, Kagura started crying, unable to stop. She came in and knelt down.  
"Kagura, are you okay?" She wiped her eyes, trying to calm down enough to speak.

"There are so many terrible things going on, Tohru. Everyone's getting sick and some are saying it has to do with the curse. I don't know what's going to happen." She admitted, placing a hand on Kyo's head. He stirred lightly, semi-awake.  
"But something good could come out of this. You can't just give up"  
"There's been rumors going around that the curse might have been broken..." Kagura mentioned, glancing off to the side.  
"Isn't that a good thing? You could all have normal lives." Kagura's head dropped and she let out a sob. Kyo felt someone running their hands through his hair. He heard Tohru saying something about having a normal life.

"I would want nothing more for all of us to have normal lives. That's all I've ever wanted for Kyo...but if the curse is broken then..." Her voice cut out and she swallowed hard. "Then I don't have a chance with him. He could have any girl he wanted. There would be no room for me." She started crying more. Tohru had never thought about it like that. At least with the curse, Kagura had a shot since she was the only girl Kyo could really ever be happy with. She whipped her eyes again.

"I'm sorry this really isn't your problem." She remarked, trying to smile through the sniffs.  
"I'm sure things will work out somehow. You can't give up yet, so please don't." Tohru answered quietly. Kagura just shook her head.  
"It's okay, I should have known better. Don't worry about it." "Do you need anything? I could make you some tea." Tohru offered getting a small real smile out of her.  
"Thank you, I would like that." Before they left, she grabbed a blanket off the bed and placed over Kyo. Once the door was closed, Kyo opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't even begin to understand how anyone else could think this curse was just going to end for no reason. It couldn't be that easy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours went by and Tohru started dinner like she always did. As she got the dishes down, she couldn't help but wonder if Kyo would be up in time to eat. Kagura had been quiet ever since they got in the kitchen. She was cutting some vegetables next to the sink. It had been raining on and off all afternoon. Yuki was doing some homework, Tohru had brought home for him while Shigure actually did some work.

Tohru almost had dinner ready when Kyo walked into the kitchen. He quietly went to the fridge to get the milk.  
"Oh you're up. How are you doing?" Tohru asked him. Kagura glanced at him from the side but that was only for a second. All her doubts and fears from before she forced to the back of her mind.  
"I'm fine." He stated quietly. He didn't know how to tell Kagura that he had heard her earlier. All she had said. He just took his milk and headed for the door.  
"Um, if you're hungry, dinner's almost ready." Tohru said before he had a chance to leave. He nodded back as he left the kitchen.

Shigure looked up as he got into the living room and took a seat.  
"Finally awake I see, so what happened at school." He asked glancing over his glasses. Kyo was about to answer then realized Yuki was there also.  
"Nothing important. I don't get why everyone's making such a big deal about it." "Well that's what happens when you run away like that"  
"Grr, I didn't just run away...and besides I said I DIDN'T want to talk about it. Sheesh." He turned away from the table.  
"Oh look, dinner's ready." Shigure changed the subject.

Tohru brought their plates out and Kagura followed her out with the food. No one really said much for about twenty minutes until Tohru finally spoke up.  
"So Yuki, are you coming back to school tomorrow?" "Yeah, I don't think I should stay home. Otherwise Shigure's going to make me read his stories."

"You make it sound like a punishment." Shigure complained. "Well if Yuki doesn't want to read your stories, I wouldn't mind reading them. I've never gotten to before. I think I would enjoy them." Tohru suggested.  
"No you won't." Yuki and Kyo both answered before Shigure could take her up on the offer.  
"Oh the abuse I have to put up with in my own home. I mean really, here I am putting a roof over these their heads. You would think that they could show a little appreciation instead of always criticizing my work."

None of them bothered to comment, knowing that if they did, the conversation would just go further if they did. After dinner, Kyo disappeared as always while Kagura and Tohru did the dishes. Yuki went to bed earlier then normal. Since this whole thing had started he was tired all the time. It would be awhile before things went back to the way they were.

Once Tohru and Kagura were done with the dishes they started to put them away.  
"Hey Tohru, thanks for being there for me earlier. I'm glad that we're friends. No one else seems to realize how weird things are right now"  
"You don't have to thank me, really." Kagura put the last plate away and glanced around the kitchen.

"So where did Kyo go? He didn't say much at dinner. What happened at school anyway"  
"Well it's hard to explain but I thought he was going to transform right in the middle of class." Kagura's jaw practically dropped.  
"But how, that's really weird"  
"Yeah, but it was his true form that I'm talking about." Kagura quickly moved into the living room looking for Kyo.  
"Where is he? He has to tell Hatori about this." She pointed out. Tohru followed her. Eventually after searching most of the house they went into the backyard, even if it was unlikely he'd be back there. it was now raining pretty hard now.

They both stopped short when he came into view. He was just standing there, getting drenched. He didn't even see them yet. Kagura glanced down at his one wrist and let out a gasp. His beads were off but he hadn't transformed. Part of her wanted to be happy but in the pit of her stomach she was sad. "Kyo? Are you okay?" Tohru finally spoke up. He didn't look over at them right away.  
"Yah know it's not so horrible." He stated and turned their way. "The rain's not so bad." He gave them a faint smile before falling forward.  
"Ah, Kyo..." Tohru started and rushed over with Kagura.  
"I don't know what he was thinking." Kagura said, pulling him up to take him inside. She picked up his beads on the way.

They reached the hallway when Shigure noticed that something was going on. Kagura carried Kyo up the stairs while Tohru explained to him what happened. "So could you please call Hatori? I knew he's been busy and all but this is important"  
"Yeah, he was just here today but I'll try to get a hold of him. He's gonna get tired of coming over here." He went over to the phone and dialed his number. Tohru thought about going upstairs but decided to wait for a minute for Shigure.

The phone rang several times before Hatori answered it.  
"Hey, are you busy?" Shigure asked him quickly. He let out an annoyed sigh on the other end of the line.  
"Now, what do you need?" "Well, it's Kyo this time. Is there anyway you could come over tonight? Something pretty serious apparently happened today at school. I wished he had told me sooner but you know how he is. So do you think you could come over? If it's not too late anyway?" There was silence on the other end of the line. Finally he let out another sigh.  
"I really wish I could but I can't. Sorry but Akito was by today"  
"Oh I see. Guess even in all of this he's still determined to treat Kyo badly"  
"If it were up to me I would come over but you know how he is and I can't go against him. Even if the curse might have been broken"  
"Hey, it's not your fault. We'll just have to rough it here." Tohru waited for him to get off the phone before asking him was Hatori had said.

"He's too tired to come over, besides it's probably nothing too serious." They both headed upstairs. Kagura felt Kyo's forehead. He shouldn't have been out in this weather. Shigure and Tohru walked into the room.  
"Uh Kagura, don't you think he'd be better off if you just let him sleep?" Shigure asked her. She seemed pretty determined to stay where she was so he didn't press this issue. "Does he have a fever?" Tohru asked, coming closer to the bed.  
"A slight one." Shigure walked over to see he was still in his wet clothes and shook his head.  
"Why don't you two go get some ice. He needs to get into something dry." He told them. They both agreed and headed back down to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, Yuki walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked Shigure.  
"Kyo just collapsed, it's nothing you should be worried about though." Yuki let out an annoyed huff.  
"Just because we don't get along, doesn't mean I don't care what goes on around here." He remarked.  
"This kind of thing never bothered you before. I figured it wouldn't this time. But it's so cute how concerned you are." Shigure grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave.  
"So what haven't you just called Hatori like you always do"  
"I know what I'm doing, I don't have to call him every time one of you does something bad for your health. If I did, he'd never leave." Yuki just stared at him in disbelief.

"He couldn't come could he?" "No, he was told not to by Akito. I don't want to put him in a bad position. Besides this isn't anything serious, he was outside where he didn't belong." There was a minute of silence before Yuki commented.  
"Stupid cat." He walked back to his room. Shigure just shook his head and smiled to himself.  
Despite how much both of them tried to hide it, Kyo and Yuki were getting along better then they use to. Given enough time they would maybe be able to stand each other more. Kagura and Tohru came back in with some ice and handed it to him. Shigure placed it under his head and got to his feet slowly.

"I think we should let him rest for now, okay." He suggested. Kagura moved closer to Kyo, placing her arms around him.  
"But I wanted to sta..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as a cloud of smoke exploded through the room. Shigure scratched his head as the smoke cleared while Tohru was too shocked to say anything.  
"Well that's interesting." Shigure commented seeing that Kagura had transformed. She started crying.  
"I don't understand, both of us are cursed. Now I can't even hug my beloved Kyo." She wailed. "Somehow, I don't think Kyo will be too upset." Shigure said under his breath. Kagura turned to him and had this urge to kick him but decided she wasn't up for it. Tohru went over and picked up her clothes. They all left and Shigure closed the door.


	10. Chapter ten

About two hours went by and Kagura was now sitting out in the hallway next to Kyo's door as though she was guarding it. She slid the door open a little it and peeked in. He was still sleeping. She let out a sigh and closed the door again. Tohru walked by with some laundry and stopped when she saw her sitting there.  
"Kagura, are you really going to stay out here all night?" Kagura pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
"I want to stay here, I won't bother anyone really." She said in a low voice. As much as Tohru wanted to convince her to sleep in her room she knew better.  
"Okay, if that's what you want." She headed to Yuki's room to put his clothes in there. He was sitting in bed reading something for school and glanced up as she entered.  
"Is everything okay, Miss Honda?" He asked her.  
"Well, Kagura's just sitting out there, it just doesn't seem right"  
"She's always like that. Don't worry about it." She nodded back and placed his laundry on his dresser.  
"Have you been working this whole time? Why don't you take a rest for awhile." He mentioned. 

"Oh okay. So what are you reading?" She asked sitting on the floor next to the bed.  
"It's this book we have to read by the end of the week. It's kinda dry though. I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet." He showed her the cover.  
"So does that mean you're going to school tomorrow?" She asked him.  
"Well I don't think I can take off too much longer. I'd worry that the other students would start bothering you"  
"You shouldn't worry about that, really. But I am glad you are coming back." There was a minute of silence between them.

Shigure was sitting in his study and couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was. He was used to it being louder then this. He shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing.  
There was a thud from up the stairs and it was enough to get him up. He walked up to see Kagura on the floor. She looked like she was sleeping but there was no way she'd still be sleeping.

Tohru and Yuki came out of his room to see what was going on. Tohru hurried over quickly before the other two made it over.  
"Is she all right?" She asked. Shigure leaned down next to her.  
"She should be okay, it's just like Hatori told me. If she rests for awhile, she'll be fine. She's probably just stressing over everything that's been going on." He picked her up and placed her in Tohru's room for the time being. Tohru followed him in and stayed with Kagura. Shigure exited and turned to Yuki.  
"So what was going on in there?" He inquired, pointing towards his room with a smirk on his face. Yuki let out a growl and went back in his room.

Kagura came to about twenty minutes later. She sat up slowly to see Tohru sitting there.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked her.  
"What happened? I don't remember." She replied. "You collapsed out in the hallway." She moved to the end of the bed and rubbed her forehead.  
At the rate this night was going, no one would want to go to school in the morning.  
"Is Kyo awake yet?" Kagura inquired.  
"I don't know. Maybe." With that said, Kagura stood up and walked to the door.  
"Shouldn't you take it easy for now?" Tohru asked but all Kagura did was shake her head.  
"No, I'm all right, really." She walked out into the hallway.

The house was still quiet when she got over to Kyo's door and opened the door slightly. She peeked in to see if he was up yet. "Kyo?" She called out quietly. He moved some and let out a tired sound. She walked in, over to his bed.  
"Are you feel any better?" She asked him. He turned his head over to see her and brushed his bangs out of his face. He let out groan and sat up.  
"Yeah." He answered in a low tone. Kagura smiled to herself. She swayed a little where she was standing and took a seat. Kyo noticed and turned to her.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked her. She looked up at him, blushing. "I mean you just don't look right. Did something happen"  
"I just had a bad headache, that's all." Kyo let out a yawn. Kagura just remembered something and reach into her pocket.  
"Um, Kyo..." He turned and looked over at her. "These belong to you. I picked them up outside." She handed him his beads. He took them and just stared down at them.  
"I don't get what's going on anymore. Does this mean we can all have normal lives?" Kagura looked down at her lap trying to hold back her tears. "What are you getting all upset over?" Kyo asked.  
"It's nothing...just that, now we won't need each other as much. But on the bright side, you can stop fighting with Yuki. If there's no more curse, then there's no reason to keep fighting."

Kyo thought about it for a minute then clenched his fist around the beads.  
"No we're still gonna fight, cause I've gotta prove that I'm better then he is." She just nodded quietly. He let out a sigh, trying to think of something 'nice' to say to her. "Besides, this is good for you too...you get to...be around normal guys." She sniffed quietly.  
"But I don't want to be around normal guys. I want to be around you." She admitted holding onto his arm. For once her grip was tight.  
"I don't know why you waist your time with me." He mentioned in an exasperated tone.

"Does it really matter anyway? Just let me have my way." She stated in a harsh tone. Kyo turned towards her, afraid she was going to throw a punch and yell something along the line of 'You can be so insensitive sometimes,' but she didn't. She just slid her hand down to his and he took it quietly. "I don't care if you and Yuki keep fighting and I know you don't have to put up with me but please let me stay with you. I like being with you."

There was a moment of silence between them. Kyo couldn't figure out what to say that wouldn't come across mean. Although this was the first time he had ever put this much thought in what he was going to say to Kagura. Usually he just said whatever mean thought was on his mind.  
"Even if this means the curse is over, that doesn't mean I'm not going to care about you anymore. You worry too much." With that he let go of her hand and stood up. "Come on, I'm hungry and don't want to eat alone." He decided and offered his hand to help her up. She finally smiled and they went downstairs.

The next morning, someone was shoving Yuki in the side. He turned over to ignore it but it didn't go away. What time was it anyway? He opened his eyes and saw that the clock read five after seven. Instead of turning to see who it was he tried to figure out who would be waking him up this early. He knew it wasn't Shigure, because he wouldn't bother. Miss Honda was nicer then this too.  
"Hey, get up Rat Boy." He narrowed his eyes and sat up to see Kyo standing there.  
"What do you want at this insane hour." He asked, rubbing his head.  
"We need to fight." He declared. Yuki glanced out the window. "It's too early and besides it's raining. Shouldn't you be unconscious somewhere." Kyo grabbed him by the foot and pulled him out of bed. He was lucky he didn't get kicked in the face.

"I feel fine. Good enough to take you down, anyway." He let go of Yuki's foot and he finally stood up.  
"Stupid cat, this time I'll beat you so bad, you won't be able to wake me up this early again." He went to change and they both headed downstairs into the living room. "This is your last chance to just go back to bed." Yuki warned him.  
"Oh spare me and fight already." Kyo went for him and kicked at his face. Yuki dodged quickly and flipped him over his back. Kyo's socks slid on the floor some but he stopped fast and ran into Yuki, pushing him over the table. Unfortunately he went flying too. The loud crash woke up Shigure, Tohru, and Kagura, who all immediately came to see what the noise was. Shigure let out a low depressed noise.

"Let me guess, we think the curse is broken and you two decide to celebrate how exactly? By beating the living day lights out of each other at the crack of dawn. Why can't you two just play video games or something else that doesn't break my house?" He complained.  
"So what started this one anyway?" Tohru asked as they both got back on their feet and were throwing punches.  
"Just cause I'm sick of looking at him. Do I even need a reason anymore. Today he's going down." Kyo stated, annoyed by the question. He high kicked at Yuki's face but missed. Yuki in return grabbed his foot and slammed him into the floor, head first.  
"Oh, Yuki don't be soo cruel." Kagura begged.  
"Actually I was hoping to knock some sense into his head, but that would be hoping for too much."

"Crack all the jokes you want now, you won't be laughing when I beat you though." He managed to kick with his other leg and knock Yuki back. He got up faster then Yuki anticipated and nailed him right in the face. Tohru grimaced and wasn't sure if she could watch them hit each other so hard. Although this fight was lasting longer then they normally did. Yuki tried to regain his footing after blocking another punch but lost his balance. He fell backwards into the screen door and out onto the porch. Shigure let out another sigh.

"Should have known it would end like this. Typical." He turned and headed for the kitchen. Kyo ran out, getting ready to finish the job. By now the rain wasn't so bad anymore although by the end of the fight they would both be pretty much soaked. Kyo brought his foot up but before he knew it Yuki had grabbed his leg and flung him into the yard. He landed on his stomach and looked like he wasn't going to get up.  
"Are you satisfied yet?" Yuki walked over, waiting for him to give up finally.  
"Who said I was finished?" He got up fast and charged Yuki again. He went to punch him but Yuki grabbed his arm and with one swift movement sent him flying again over his back.  
He managed to land on his feet and went for Yuki again. This whole thing was getting old to him by now. Why wouldn't Kyo just stay down like he always did? Kyo brought his knee up and got Yuki in the stomach. It knocked the air out of his lungs and he let out a cough.  
"Cheap shot..." He muttered. "Hey rat, you listening? You'd better start changing alot of things around here, you understand." Kyo told him in a tone that only he could hear.  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki demanded.

"Stop calling her by her last name. It's rude. And stop being all quiet around her too. She wants you to talk to her more. You don't seem to get it yet. Something this perfect right in front of you. You can't even cook!" The last insult really ticked Yuki off. What did that have to do with anything anyway? He stood all the way up and kicked him in the face again.  
"Why should I listen to anything you have to say"  
"Because after this fight I'm not gonna fight with you anymore. It's a waist of my time. But you have to beat me this time, otherwise I want you to back off and leave her alone. She deserves a normal life now." He remarked. Yuki ran at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Don't tell me what I should do with my life." He growled and sent him flying over again. Kyo landed hard and didn't get up. Yuki straightened up and let out a huff. He looked over at Tohru and Kagura who were still watching from a safe distance.  
"Is it over?" Tohru asked him. He nodded and walked over. Kagura hurried to Kyo's side.  
"Are you okay my love?" She asked helping him up. She was surprised how he really wasn't as trashed as she thought he was.  
"I'm fine. This fight actually ended as I had planned." He told her with a slight grin.  
"What do you mean?" "Never mind, one day I'll tell you. We'd better get inside." They headed for the now smashed door.  
"And what does cooking have to do with anything?" Kyo had to think about it for a minute before replying.  
"Oh that, well Yuki needs someone who can cook. He'd never survive on his own. I on the other hand will be fine." Kagura smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Didn't think you would be concerned about that"  
"And who said I way?" He shot back, defensively.

Yuki got back into the living room and turned the table over. Tohru handed him a towel. He tried to get most of the water off him.  
She sat down next to him.  
"So what started this fight?" She asked him. He shrugged back.  
"I don't even know, but I guess it doesn't matter. I think that will be the last one for awhile"  
"Good, I really don't like it when you fight each other. And things have been so weird lately anyway." Yuki remained quiet for a minute thinking of all that was said during the fight. Kyo usually didn't talk that much when they got into it. "Um, so maybe after school today, would you want to go somewhere? Maybe to talk or something?" He asked her. The question caught her off guard. Was he asking her on a date?  
"Okay, that would be nice." She agreed. Maybe now they all could have normal lives. And even though none of them had a clue about what to do or how to act now, this was a start.

Fin

Kyo's ending notes: "And if he makes her upset in any way, I'll come back and beat him up so hard, he won't be able to stand up!"

--Author's notes- Okay I don't want any insane flameage unless you have like an awesomely good way to have ended this. Considering how long I have been working on it, I felt that the smack down at the end was pretty cool. And yeah maybe Kyo let Yuki win, but I'm not telling anyone anything so there. It's up to whoever reads it. Also considering how suttle all the romance is on this show anyway, I thought I did pretty good but I would like some feed back, preferably good reviews. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
